


Лежит безжизненное тело...

by Antitheos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А вы представляете себе, как снимали и монтировали сцену с убиенным Джимом? Все эти "Подождите-подождите, тут надо вырезать, он моргнул... Нет, другой ракурс! Эндрю, ты не мог бы не дышать пару минут? Смотри воон в ту точку. Да не в эту! А, неважно, возьмем сбоку. Кто-нибудь, пригладьте нашему покойнику волосы!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лежит безжизненное тело...

— Да, но знаете ли… похищение трупа!... Нет, нет! Сожалею, но…  
— Синьор Папагатто, вы получите двести тысяч лир.  
— А!.. Ну, если речь о добром деле… Скажите, а еще одного трупа у вас нет?

_Д.Скарначчи, Р.Тарабузи, "Моя профессия — синьор из общества"_   


  
  
Нос всегда чешется в самый неподходящий момент. Пытки. Душераздирающие страдания. Невыносимые муки испытывал труп Рича Брука, лежа на крыше Бартса.  
  
Себастьян с ужасом пронаблюдал, как труп поморщился и слегка мотнул головой. Себастьян зажмурился. Снова приник к оптическому прицелу. Труп плотоядно облизнулся.  
  
— Две минуты! Какого черта? Ты можешь не делать НИЧЕГО ровно две минуты? — зашипел Моран в передатчик. Труп вяло хлопнул ресницами. — Рот открой! Может, достоверности прибавится.  
  
Труп повиновался. Себастьян обреченно стукнулся головой о кронштейн.  
  
— Не так широко! После пули в рот гланды здоровыми не бывают. Вот, гораздо лучше. Нога. Не сгибай в колене.  
  
Труп почувствовал, что от солнца начинает дергаться левый глаз. Невыносимо захотелось чихнуть. Чтобы побороть это желание, труп изобразил закосневшую улыбку.  
  
Себастьяна впервые в жизни посетило видение: десять обещанных миллионов весело махали ему ручкой. Один за другим они паковали чемоданы и исчезали в розовой дымке за горизонтом.  _Десять миллионов отправились обедать, один поперхнулся, их осталось девять. Девять миллионов, поев, клевали носом, один не смог проснуться, их осталось восемь..._  Моран взвыл:  
  
— Где ты видел у покойника такой оскал? Нет, "Ночь живых мертвецов" не считается! Богом клянусь, я сейчас пристрелю тебя по-настоящему, если...  
  
Труп неопределенно пожал плечами. Себастьян похолодел.  
  
— Зараза, — констатировал он. — Все-таки подменил патроны.  
  
Улыбка стала блаженной. Труп мечтательно смотрел в небо, выражая полное умиротворение. За-ме-чательная иногда штука жизнь. Нос продолжал чесаться, но удовольствия это не снижало. В наушнике Моран скрипел зубами похоронный марш, внизу собирались зрители, рядом метался Шерлок. Чтобы освободить ему место для маневра, труп сдвинулся вправо. Еще споткнется ненароком, а падать рано...  
  
— Доктор приехал, — сухо сообщил Себастьян. — Твоему Холмсу я не буду суфлировать правильные позы, пусть сам разбирается. Надеюсь, он принял твои выкрутасы за предсмертные конвульсии. Покойник из тебя никудышный. Моя собака выполняла команду "умри" лучше.  
  
Труп оскорбленно дернул кончиком блестящего ботинка.  
  
***  
  
Опять. На этот раз нога. Галлюцинации?  
  
У Шерлока был обширный опыт общения с почившими, но Мориарти по привычке решил выделиться. Он продолжал сводить соперника с ума даже после смерти. Где-то в заброшенных коридорах чертогов разума содержалась информация о беспокойных душах, но о беспокойных телах там ничего не говорилось.  
  
Когда Шерлок описал по крыше полный круг и снова оказался перед останками Джима, останки жалостливо хмурились. После второго круга гримаса сменилась улыбкой. Заложив третий вираж, детектив обнаружил, что тело самопроизвольно изменило положение в пространстве. Теперь оно лежало немного правее. Ветром сдуло? Более мелкие неточности, вроде положения пальцев и наклона головы, можно было не принимать в расчет. Хотя они покрывали картину мира сеткой уродливых помех.  
  
Шерлок отвернулся. Сосчитал до десяти. Бросил быстрый взгляд за спину. Покойник успел поправить пиджак и шире раскинуть руки. Выглядел он до омерзения довольным.  
  
Неизвестно, как сложились бы дальнейшие события, не появись внизу Джон. Во время диалога труп явно скучал, но не вмешивался: образцовый покойник, виртуоз мертвой тишины, обладатель титула "Мистер Могила"! Оставшись на крыше в одиночестве, труп громко и с наслаждением чихнул.


End file.
